584:Donna Reads Promised Lands
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: On the opening night of the LGBT fairytale, Donna fills in the shoes for the person who was suppose to narrate the story. Also, she lad a little modifications for a little pizzazz, hoping Mr. Burnett wouldn't get upset.
1. Get this gay show on the road

The Rangley Theater was packed with people for the March production of, "Promised Lands" and this was the first time the theater has ever done a play adaptation of the Australian Book. Mr. Burnett was going around in circles because he was waiting for someone. By the backstage door, Spencer let Donna in. She was holding hands with Socorro and Ella, who were in their pajamas, "I'm glad you came at the last minute, Miss. Solo" said Mr. Burnett, "The narrator was suppose to come tonight, but she had to go to a family reunion this weekend, so I need you to fill in her shoes for the night."

"I would do anything to help friends in need." smiled Donna, "Plus Benjamin gets to be in the show."

Then Mr. Burnett saw Ella and Socorro in their PJs, "Why are Ella Love and Socorro Rivera in pajamas" he asked.

"I thought I could spice things up with a little bedtime story for a little bit," Donna answered.

Onstage, Mr. Burnett nervously made his announcement, "Good evening everyone," he said, "And welcome to the premiere of Promised Lands, an LGBT fairytale. I just want you to know that one of the actors is out of town for a family reunion, so town sweetheart Donna Solo will be taking over."

"Woohoo" Shou shouted, "Go Donna"

"Shou," said Jamie, "Stay quiet."

"Sorry Mom" replied Shou.

"Anyway," Mr. Burnett said, "Enjoy the show."

Everyone applauded, "Okay girls," Donna said to the little girls, "It's time for a bedtime story."

"Storytime" shouted Socorro, "What story are you going to read?"

"Yeah, tell us," said Ella.

Donna got out the Promised Lands book.

_Promised Lands by Adam Reynolds_

_Once upon a time in a land not far away,_

_Where no one cared if you were straight or you were gay._

_A Prince and a farm boy both long to be free_

_One day they met, what happens next_

_Turn the pages and you'll see._

_Cast_

_Simon Spier- Older Jack_

_Bram Harris- Older Prince Leo_

_Helen Harris- Queen Elena._

_Ali DiLaurentis- Carol_

_Albertalli the Dog- Older Milo_

_Milo-Younger Milo_

_Norman Babcock-Young Jack_

_Benjamin Rook-Younger Leo._

_Rory Lahela-Captain of the guard_

_Spencer Hastings-Lord Gideon_

_Nora Spier-Eve the Tree Spirit._


	2. A squirrly situation

**In the kingdom of Chazadam, there was a boy named "Jack" who was always troublesome. He was a farmer who forsakes his chores, it was something his mom, "Carol" did not adore. Fed up with his irresponsible act, she gave him a surprising react. A puppy came out of a pile of hay, Jack named his new pup "Milo" by the way. Carol made him promise to after his brand new dog and then she said, "Fetch some water, but don't trip over logs."**

"Wow" Zhou whispered to his mom, "Their really controlling that puppy just for the show."

"Of course" Jaime replied, "They figured that they wanted to make the performance real by using real puppies, but don't worry, they don't do animal cruelty."

**On the way to the well, where there weren't any bees, he found a really tall tree. Milo and Jack climbed up the path, where they saw the kingdom and beyond that. Unaware to them, blue orbs swarm around, believing that their guardian has been found.**

"We paid 30 dollars for this?" asked Mike

"Well" replied Aria, "The tickets were 10 bucks per person and we spent another 10 for snacks."

**By the castle that is grey blue, their was a prince named, "Leo" who is lonely, it's true. He admired his older sister, "Queen Elena" with a grace of a sword imported form Span-ia.**

**Every day, he challenged the guards, but his sister forbided him and it was hard. Leo wanted adventure and some new friends, but he couldn't leave at every end.**

"I thought Queen Elena was his mother" asked Mr. Burnett.

"Yes," whispered Spencer while getting ready to play Lord Gideon, "Bram wanted to be more comfortable, sibling issues."

**One night she was reading a tale, about their parents whom bided farewell. They fought off a dragon with eyes glowing red, and he burned the two, making them dead. Bram didn't remember to define, because he was a baby at the time. The butler came out with a shout at the door, "There's a visitor who looking at the decor."**

**In the ballroom, Elena walked down the stairs. Where she meets "Lord Gideon" who gives her a stare. With the hold of the amulet, dark magic came out, controlling the queen with no doubt about. She started ignore the poor little prince. Bram felt sad and completely, with really cold and shivering bones.**

**Back in the forest Jack climbed down, he saw a mysterious girl who gave him a frown. Flowers bloomed up in blue and pink, everything was making his heart sink, "Let me introduce myself" said the little girl, but Jack ran off, without stepping on squirrels.**

Donna looked down to see some squirrels gotten loose. She knew that she needed to get rid of them fast before anyone else got rabies, "The squirrels rant off to the door, looking for nuts on the floor. " Donna improvised.

With the words from her mouth, the squirrels rushed out of the theater, leaving the audience confused, "How did those squirrels get in anyway?" she thought to herself.

**Back on the farm with crops of corn, Jack came up to give his mom a warn. He told her about the girl tree, and she told him that her name was, "Eve", She was the spirit who guarded the woods, and her secret from villains with hoods.**

Bram looked nervous, because this was his first production. Simon took his hand, knowing that he can do great.

**Note: Chazadam is named after Promised Lands authors Chaz Harris and Adam Reynolds.**


	3. A Skittish Scoundrel

**In the outskirts of Chazadam, Leo went out of the palace in a wondering random. He saw bushed and tree in the dark, wild animal calls and broken barks. Leo couldn't stop think about his sister's neglect, which will be a thing she's going to regret.**

**Some time eventually, something fell from the tree, Jack came down to visit Eve. Milo came along with a big relieve.**

**Leo told him that he was on an adventure, Jack said that he found the right place with a big pleasure. Coming down the tree he took an awkward bow and decided to make a really big vow. The'll meet in secret in the woods at noon, just as long as they won't be gone very soon.**

"Wow" Hanna whispered to Emily, "I wonder how will they signal each other so no one will suspect."

"Maybe a call or a note," Emily whispered, "That's how I would do it.

**Each day they meet in secret in the forest in the dark, As they grew boys into men, their friendship started to spark.**

"I never thought that the play version would be all in rhymes." Ben whispered.

"I know" Miguel whispered, "Adam and Chaz would've loved it."

**Along the way, they were joined by 4 more friends, who give them pigeons in a message send.**

**Margery, a daughter to the lady in waiting**

**Percival, an outsidter con artist tired of hating.**

**Winifred, a female knight in the royal court.**

**Gawain, a fisherman who lives on the port.**

**One day, wedding of Queen Elena and Lord Gideon, this was going to be a big problem.**

"Percival, Winifred, Margery, and Gawain are new to the play" whispered Lea, "Looks like the whole, "Your best friend calling someone else their best friend" might control the jealousy."

"I'm glad that Poe barely gets jealous." Ben whispered.

"Dear" whispered Lea, "Where's Rocket?"

"I thought he was with you." Ben whispered.

They decided to go out in the lobby so they won't disrupt the class. On their phones, they saw Ben, at the Rangley Theater.

Ontop, Rocket was working on some technical special effects, "Those crootaken squirrels didn't mess the show" he whispered, "Then perhaps an army of rabid stray cats will teach them not to steal my show."

"It's Rocket being jealous again." whispered Lea as she felt something in the force, "Luckily he was in a dark alley and he won't know what type of cats he really got."

Rocket placed the cats down the vent. Out of them, came a bunch of skitties. Donna had to improvise again, "To comfort the prince of what he think, a group of kittens fell down in the light shade of pink. They were a gift from Eve to calm the prince, to avoid getting a wince."

Everyone awwed at the cute skitties. Then they all hopped up on Donna, Ella and Socorro, "Theiw so cute" smiled Socorro.

"I want to hug one." Ella replied.

Rocket got mad, knowing that their suppose to be angry and screaming out. On the security system he saw that he accidentally sent down skitties.

Ben and Lea decided to keep watch to make sure he doesn't do anything wrong, and it was a good private place to watch the production while Donna reads.


	4. Dancing with Glitter Balls

**As winter fell across the land, the kingdom gathered for the celebration at grand. Leo tried to warn his sister that Gideon was ruthless and mean, but she was still an ignorant queen. ****The kingdom watched the wedding at a glance, then it was time for the wedding dance.**

"You want a dance" whispered Rocket in jealousy, "Then I give you The Divorce Dance."

"He knows this is just a play right" whispered Lea

"Yes" whispered Ben, "But Rocket is going to ruin everything."

**Carol was delighted with her first meeting with the royal, al. Gideon insisted that she should sell their land, but all Carol said was, "You should be banned. The land can never be bought or owned." This let Gideon to the craziest groaned.**

**All Gideon said, "I know your secret you poor little farmer. All I can say is that I'm a harmer"**

**Leo sat in a corner in a big brown chair, until a hand came out of nowhere. Jack came up with a warm friendly smile telling him, "Let's leave the palace for a little while."**

Rocket watched the whole thing from the cameras and placed bugs down. He ordered the bugs to get in some of the ensembles pants. Everyone else thought they were dancing and were amazed by it. "That's some wacky dancing." Ella yawned.

"Save the dancing for tomorrow" smiled Donna.

**Winifred told the guards that there were thief in blue capes. This gave Leo and Jack a chance to escape. Gawain, Margery and Percival tried to sell some healing elixirs. Being the friendly, forest-loving tricksters.**

The bugs came out of the ensembles pants and decided to leave ASAP. Rocket got mad because the audience was suppose to hate it. So he decided to toss tomatoes at them like at other shows. Lea brought some leftover glitter balls from the costume store and replaced the tomatoes with the glitter balls.

**In the forest, Jack told Leo he was more than just a friend, from all the time that they have spend. "I feel like I could tell you anything" Jack said in the cold and he remembered the final secret he never told.**

**Hesitating and hoping no shame, he called out Eve's name.**

Rocket stepped in poorly disguised as an usher and tossed the glitter balls. Luckily it was dark so he wouldn't notice the change.

**Eve came out in a big bright rainbow, followed by rabbits, chipmunks and does, "Your a little girl" Leo said in a shock. And your Prince Leo" Eve recalled around clock.**

**Leo and Jack danced until dawn, unaware their going to be part of a pawn.**

After he tossed the last glitter ball, Rocket looked and saw the mixup. Ontop, he saw Ben and Lea eating the tomatoes, explaining that they'd never had dinner.

**As the sun rose, they made their way out. With Margery, Percival, Winifred and Gawain captured with no doubt. Gideon and his men captured Leo. Simon told him to let him go, "Listen here" "Your mother has until sunset to sell the place. If no, you'll never see your prince or friends face."**

"Doesn't he mean faces" whispered Mrs. Sinclair asked.

"It does rhyme" Mr. Sinclair smiled.

"Your right" Mrs. Sinclair replied,

**They were taken away in a dark carriage. Within the hours of Gideon and Elena's marriage.**


End file.
